


Make You Feel Like Some Queen

by Exquisiteliltart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exquisiteliltart/pseuds/Exquisiteliltart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anonymous said: Prompt where Regina gives Emma the forbidden fruit, but it doesn't poison her. It makes her crave Regina. Smut?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: TW: Dub-con. I wrote a similar story where Regina had a magical concussion the other day, (Just Hold On To Me) so this one is sort of Emma's brush with magic lust spells. Written for 2500 followers on Tumblr, thanks!
> 
> …

Ah! Hook thought, it was so nice for the hospital to send over a pastry treat along with the bags of evidence. It was so very friendly, and quite hospitable of the hospital to be so kind. Har har har!

The apple turnover looked pristine and fresh, and only one tiny itty bitty bite had been taken out of it. Hook knew just who to give it to! Emma could totally eat around the bitten part, after all Hook had seen her devour much worse 'food' items without complaint. She'd love it!

He finished sorting out years' worth of bloody clothes and DNA samples that had finally been collected from the hospital after several curses and villains had descended on the fair land of Storybrooke.

Most everything was worthless now, but the amount of flying monkey hair alone had to be worth something. The hospital workers had just piled anything curse related up in a closet on the 4th floor and let it gather dust. Emma was determined to catalogue the evidence for help with future cases should the need arise.

He was helping. Trying to help at least. He took the turnover from the plastic baggy and folded it over again to hide the bite mark, and sat it on a plate in the middle of Emma's desk. He hadn't been around for the first curse or the breaking of it.

Hook didn't know what that turnover did.

When Emma arrived at the office she was bleary eyed and sucking down her morning coffee to try and wake up. Hook was in the evidence room doing his categorizing of David Nolan's old coma rags. He scratched his head with his hook and tried to figure out what letter came after 'O' in the alphabet.

Emma barely glanced at the pastry on the desk before gobbling it up.

As a general rule, as soon as even one morsel of a sleeping curse infected apple was ingested the intended recipient immediately fell asleep cursed.

Regina preferred the apple method; it was a tastier and a far more palpable way to go down. Others preferred the 'prick your finger on a spindle dipped in curse juice' method. It was all a matter of theatrics and presentation.

But one thing was a constant: One prick. One bite.

Just enough to get into the body and the person who pricked or ate was out like a light and burning in a fiery nether realm.

Low and behold, the ever intrepid Emma Swan wolfed down the whole pastry in 3 big ass, super fast bites. She inhaled that cursed turnover with enthusiasm; her only concern was to get it all stuffed in her mouth as quickly as possible. It was delicious too judging from the fleeting taste she had captured before she swallowed.

She only surmised that something wasn't feeling right as she licked the flaky crumbs and gooey apple remnants off of her fingers. She smacked her lips.

"Hey Hook, that bear claw was really good. Was that from Granny's or the new take out place?"

"Neither," Hook emerged from the evidence room looking pleased with himself like always. "When I retrieved the evidence from the hospital they kindly included a nugget of sweetness."

"Huh?" Emma smacked her tongue to the rough of her mouth. She felt light headed, like she was coming down with an angry case of the flu. "Hospital nuggets?"

"Aye, it was an apple turnover, looked freshly baked and delicious, just like you, my love."

"Oh fuck!" Emma realized that she had eaten Regina's evil deadly turnover. She wasn't dead as far as she could tell, but she wasn't exactly feeling good either. She patted down her body making sure she was real and pinched the skin on her wrist.

Emma was most disgusted that the pastry was like 2 years old…. Yet, by the power of magic it had been soft and scrumptious as if it was fresh.

Regina must be one hell of a baker….

Regina, Regina, Regina….Regina must be one hell of a lover…

Emma frowned and tried to gag by making ridiculous faces like she was coughing up a hair ball. She should probably get the cursed pastry out of her system. She stuck out her tongue, and crammed her finger down her throat, to no avail.

She stood up abruptly. A flash of a memory or a magic dream thing reared up in Emma's mind's eye like a scene was being illuminated by red lightning strikes (or like a promo for a horror movie)….

Flashes of fire and Regina's parted lush lips….

A lusty looking Regina in bed wrapped in nothing but a red silk sheet…

Regina, lust, Regina, lush, Regina…Where were these images coming from?

"I gotta go…" Emma muttered crashing around her office like a cat trapped in a car. She was feeling overwhelmed and dizzy as more and more sexy unbidden thoughts and visions paraded through her mind. It was almost like her thoughts were being taken over by something else…

Her hidden fantasies and desires were suddenly bubbling up to the surface. She was cross-eyed and panting with her tongue hanging out.

She tried to resist it. Think of baseball, she told herself. Think about boring old baseball, and don't think about Regina. Mmm. Her hair is soft and shiny; I want to run my fingers through it…run my fingers…

The image of naked Regina standing before her, covered by 3 strategically placed baseballs came to Emma's mind as she raced out of the building and got in her car.

Her stomach was definitely upset; it felt like a swarm of butterflies were beating around in there. She burped lightly and a little cloud of cinnamon apple scented purple magic erupted from her mouth before she had a chance to cover it with her hand. The hiccup made everything worse. Not only was she envisioning dancing naked Regina's she was completely gob smacked with feelings for the brunette. Waves of want crashed through her body and left her center aching and her ass was squirming in the seat of her car.

She had to get to Regina right away. Regina would know how to reverse this weird perverted curse.

Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, Regina was so hot when she was acting like an overly cute huffy little grumpy scrunchy chipmunk…

Emma couldn't wait to tell Regina that Hook had inadvertently poisoned her with a stale sleeping curse and now she was…she was….horny for the maker of the curse? Did magic poison things even have an expiration date?

At least this didn't happen when Henry ate the damned thing.

Emma grimaced at the thought. She was fully aware that these heightened lustful thoughts were coming on strong and frequent to be her natural response to the other woman. She was attracted to Regina and truly did fantasize about her quite a bit, but usually she could control herself.

As she pulled up to Regina's house, a fleeting moment of worry overrode the image of Regina in black lace stockings, high heels, and a corset. What if she couldn't control herself around the object of her desire at all? This was about to get embarrassing for her.

Still, Emma knew she was a brave and fearless princess knight and she'd faced and won over all manner of evil: including hypothermia. She'd be able to handle a sour sleeping curse without faltering.

And she'd have Regina…Regina helping her… kissing her… mmm….

No, no, no…she tried to banish the newest fantastic thought of covering Regina in whipped cream and dusting her with cinnamon before licking her entire body clean.

Emma steeled herself and dug deep within. She hoped she didn't look as hot and flushed as she felt. She cleared her throat and walked up to the door all while taking deep calming breaths to maintain her composure.

She rang the bell and pushed down the anticipation that Regina may answer wearing nothing but a fur coat. Emma paced nervously back and forth on the porch willing her arousal to subside. She licked her lips when she heard the click of heels coming up to the door. Regina looked out the side panel and glared at Emma, but she couldn't help but feel like her whole body lit up like a match stick at the first glimpse of Regina.

Aww, beautiful majestic magical sexy bootylicious Regina….

"Emma, did we have an appointment?" Regina swung open the door and stood aside, ushering her inside. Emma lurched and stumbled by forcing herself to keep walking.

"Hey…um….Hi….oh…Regina!" Emma stuttered and smiled, grinning and glossy eyed. She reached forward and pulled Regina into a tight life-affirming hug, lifting Regina clean off the ground. Emma inhaled the scent of her hair, and her mouth watered in sheer delight. "Regina, Regina, so pretty…"

"It's nice to see you too," Regina responded with confusion. Emma was never so touchy feely with her, although the only person she ever seemed to share hugs with was Henry, it was sort of different and truly nice to be fawned over. "Did I miss an episodic event of mortal danger that would warrant this display of affection?"

"Ssshhh," Emma pushed her finger to Regina's lips and shook her head.

Regina raised her eyebrows and stared back at Emma with a look of disbelief. "Excuse me did you just shush me, Emma?"

"So here's the thing, I'm going to kiss you now and it's going to be awesome, okay?" Emma batted her eyelashes staring at Regina's lips as she brushed the pad of her thumb back and forth across her bottom one.

"What?" Regina looked pained for a minute, like she was frozen in panic as Emma closed her eyes and pulled her close and replaced her thumb with her lips. It was a dry light kiss, just lips on lips, but it was not lacking in passion. Regina's skin was heating, tingles were shooting down her spine and her mind was shouting at her that this was oh so right and oh so good, and oh so Emma….it was awesome, just as Emma had proclaimed.

Then Regina registered somewhere deep in lust addled and fogged up mind that Emma had pushed her up against the door and was trying to take things to another level entirely and just as quickly as her nimble fingers were able to.

She heard Emma whisper, "I want to fuck you so hard."

The sound of her arousal graveled voice made Regina shiver violently and then blink and lick her lips in a new panic. She pushed Emma back firmly by the shoulders and tried to get a handle on the events that were happening before things went too far.

"Emma, we need to talk," Regina shook her head and tried to clear it. It was almost painful to push Emma away as she wanted her just as badly, but this was so sudden and she needed to make sure Emma really meant it before anything life altering happened. "Look at me."

Emma mumbled something and her eyes rolled back in her head, she was drooling a bit and reaching for Regina like a horny zombie who just kept coming at her. Regina swatted away Emma's hands as she tried to wrap around her waist and turned her head to avoid her sloppily placed kisses.

"Emma! What the hell is wrong with you?"

The reality of the situation dawned on Regina when she grabbed Emma by the chin and squeezed to hold her head squarely in place. Regina inspected Emma's glassy eyes; she was clearly not in control of her faculties. Which meant that magic was responsible for this, but what had happened and why was Regina the object of Emma's affections?

"Emma, can you speak?" Regina slapped her face lightly trying to get her attention.

"Boobs," Emma replied wearily. She lifted her hands in front of her making a honking motion before giggling at her profoundness. In Regina's estimation the spell had reduced Emma to a blathering sex crazed bimbo.

"Don't worry, dear. I'm going to fix this and find out who did this to you," Regina promised taking Emma by the arm and deftly prying the blonde's sneaky hand off of Regina's left ass cheek. "I'm taking you to your parents to figure this out. Just looking at those two idiots should put a damper on your libido."

"No, Regina lets go to bed, I want to touch you all over with my mouth," Emma begged and pleaded like she was throwing a tantrum. Regina was steadfast, although the impulse to see where Emma was going with this was strong. "I want to watch you have oodles of orgasms!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma, you are not yourself right now. I'm sure you do not want that," Regina bit down and steeled her jaw to keep her expression serious. "Get in the car."

"I'm not leaving you," Emma bent over and wrapped her arms forcefully around Regina's waist; she buried her face in Regina's chest. The sensation of tickling hair and warm breath ghosting over her clavicle caused Regina to let out a shaky breath. Just because Emma was cursed didn't mean it still didn't feel good. She had to put a rush on things when Emma bit the top button free on her shirt and tried to liberate Regina's nipples from her bra.

"Emma! Get in the car," Regina had to pry her hands off of her waist and soon as she managed to get Emma to loosen her grip, she was back on her, hands roving all the more. They half shuffled and half stumbled down the sidewalk. Regina was equal parts luring Emma along promising her a kiss if she walked to the car and got in the passenger side.

She pushed Emma up to the door, and had to stop fighting the greedy hands off for just a moment while she opened the door. In that two second long span Emma had glued herself to Regina's backside and was trying to sway in time to a slow beat that Emma was humming under her breath. "Jesus, it's like herding cats to keep you off of me."

Emma had never looked so content then when Regina flipped her around and shoved her unceremoniously into the car. It appeared as though Emma literally could not keep her hands off of Regina.

Once they were in, Regina flipped down the visor and looked in the little mirror. Her cheeks and neck were covered with Emma saliva and smeared lip gloss. "My God, she tried to pull her blouse together, but the button was gone so she rolled her eyes and watching Emma's hand steadily creep over the console and land on her thigh. She turned and gave her an admonishing look. Emma stuck out her bottom lip as if she felt guilty, and then asked in the most pitiful and needy tone of voice Regina had ever heard. "Kiss now?"

The brunette let out a sigh and rolled her eyes watching Emma scrunch her face and crane her neck while pursing her lips. She made the most ridiculous kissy faces. Regina couldn't kid herself the sight was ridiculously cute and wholly pathetic.

"You promised!" Emma frowned dramatically and almost started crying.

"Alright, one kiss," Regina gave in, drawing her index finger up with a measured beat. She was serious: just one. She crossed her arms and leaned forward a smidge while she closed her eyes. Emma enthusiastically launched herself over the gear shift and landed in Regina's lap. She began to frantically pepper her face with kisses as rapid fire as a machine gun. She kissed Regina's face all over, while Regina cringed at the ticklish feel of Emma's lips, and had to pinch her wrist to stop from erupting in giggles.

Emma managed to land a proper smooch on Regina's lips which shut them both up for a moment. Emma let out another hum of approval while Regina made a noise of disappointment. She knew Emma was under a curse and most likely didn't want her at all, but these sincere sweet kisses were something she could get used to. She tried to stuff aside her mixed emotions as well as stuff aside Emma, who had began to churn her hips as she straddled Regina's lap in earnest.

"I said one kiss, you violated our agreement," Regina noticed her breathing was becoming more labored and her body aching and tingling everywhere Emma made contact with her. "I need to you to get back in your seat so we can stop this curse that has clearly ravaged your sense of decency."

"Uh huh," Emma seemed to be in a trance she had latched onto Regina and had no intention of moving anywhere. "I'm not letting go. It's—it's too painful for me to be apart from you!"

The blonde made her point by grabbing Regina's cheeks and kissing her again, smiling dreamily and all too comfortably as she merrily rolled her hips against Regina's. "You have to stop that…"

"What?" Emma asked with a faux pout, as she became mesmerized with Regina's hair, running her fingers through it over and over, as if she was petting her. "You're sooo beautiful!"

"You have to stop moving your hips against me, it's obscene," Regina admonished her, her body flooded with embarrassment, as she realized she was fighting the urge to press her own hips upwards against Emma's.

"I can't, you feel too good, and you're making my pous-pous all wet," Emma admitted having at least a shred of dignity and acting a bit apologetic about the whole situation. "I have an idea! Why don't we both take our clothes off and touch each other everywhere?"

"Emma, I promise I am going to cure you of this ridiculous enchantment," Regina reached to the side of the seat and moved it back a bit to allow room for Emma's ass and the steering wheel. Seeing as the Sheriff had no plan to move, Regina would just have to drive by working around her position on her lap.

"This is dangerous, so no kisses while I'm driving. I won't be able to see."

"No kisses? How about just no face kisses?" Emma murmured into her ear before tracing the shell of it with her tongue and wrapping her lips around Regina's earlobe, giving it a hearty sucking.

It was even more impossible to keep Emma's hands at bay while trying to drive, so true to her word, Emma kept her kisses to everywhere except Regina's face, and her hands knew no boundaries. She was squeezing, rubbing and thumbing Regina's breasts when they pulled up to the Charming's loft.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow and Charming were outside carrying groceries up when they spotted their full grown daughter straddling Regina and playing with her breasts while she was driving.

"Okay, Emma we're getting out now," Regina was painfully aware of how this looked and could already feel Snow's eyes of judgment and anger bearing down on her. It felt kind of satisfying.

Emma reluctantly slid off Regina's lap when she opened the door and gave her a push. Emma was on her knees and trying to kiss Regina's feet as she swung her legs out of the car. "For God's sake, you are not molesting my feet. Get up!"

"Emma, honey, what's going on?" Snow asked immediately, rushing over to Emma to make sure she was okay.

"I'm in love with Regina!" Emma announced proudly, banging her fist against her chest and nobly lifting her head. She moved around to Regina's back, grabbing her around the waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong with Emma?" David asked as his jaw fell open when Emma started running her hands up and down Regina's sides and moaning huskily about how badly she wanted to bend her over the hood of the Benz and fuck her.

"I'm sorry, she was just like this…I think it's some sort of malevolent lust curse," Regina explained, trying to hide her pleasure at the look on pair of fool's faces. Snow's mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. Regina stopped fighting Emma's roving hands and rolled her eyes as if the intrusion was pesky at most.

"She's not really very responsive is she?" David took a tentative step closer and tried to wave his hand in front of Emma's face to get her attention. However, all of her attention was currently focused on removing Regina's belt and getting it free from the tiny loops around her waist.

"The only thing she responds to is promises of sexual favors…from me," Regina stumbled forward from the force of Emma ramming her hips against her ass. With the belt free, the blonde began to tentatively stick her hands down Regina's pants while grinding against her backside and moaning wantonly while she sucked her neck.

"How did this happen?" Snow spoke slowly and deliberately clearly in shock.

"This is disgusting, Regina, make my baby girl stop!" David turned away, unable to bear the sight of it.

"I love her so much!" Emma detached her mouth from the nape of Regina's neck long enough to declare. "I want to kiss her forever!"

Regina shrugged, and drew in a sharp inhale when Emma's knuckle lightly brushed her clit. "To be honest, I'm tired of fighting her off."

"How did she get like this?" Snow asked holding her face in her hands. "Maybe we should go inside and get her off of the street where someone could see this."

"Maybe you two need to get a glimpse of what being around constant PDA is like," Regina said pointedly, while one hand roamed deep inside her pants and the other found its way inside the cup of Regina's bra.

"Okay, point taken!" Snow screeched. "Regina, stop this right now!"

"I was hoping you would be able to offer some clue of what happened. What did Emma do this morning? Where might she have gone that she'd get into this sort of trouble?" Regina wondered scanning between the horrified look on the Charming's faces for clues.

"She went to Granny's for coffee and then to the Sheriff's station for work. Where's Hook?" David asked trying to ignore the rhythmic motion of Emma's hand down the front of Regina's pants, and the way Regina's knees were beginning to wobble as a blush reddened her cheeks.

"Enough! Do you have to look like you're enjoying it so much?" Snow marched right up to Emma and yanked her hands off of Regina. She pushed her around and pulled her hands behind her. "Regina, help me cuff her," Snow pleaded as she struggled to hold Emma back from sexually molesting the Queen.

"I will not, and so what if I was enjoying your daughter's touch?" Regina looked supremely perturbed, mainly because Snow had stopped Emma's hungry little hands right when they were really getting somewhere good. "She's not under arrest, unless being extremely horny is a crime now."

"Have you tried dowsing her in cold water?" David asked in all seriousness, trying desperately to ignore the idea of his baby girl sexing up the evil queen even though the evidence was very physically present.

"Again, she's under an enchantment, she's not a farm animal. You people really do not know your own daughter very well at all, do you?" Regina motioned for Snow to let go, and the second she released Emma's wrists, she threw herself at Regina wrapping her up in a hug and squeezing her ass.

"Throw her in the back of the pickup and we'll head over to the Station to see if Hook knows what caused this," David sighed and before heading over to the truck.

"I'll have to get in back with her, unless you want me to sit on her lap between you two?" Regina smirked at that idea.

Regina lured Emma into the back of the truck with another promise of a kiss. As the kiss deepened Snow threw her gloves at Emma's head.

"Regina, stop encouraging her! She's going to die of shame when she comes out of this hellish curse."

They made their way the few blocks to the Sheriff's Station while David called Hook on his cell. "Hey, what happened to Emma?"

"I don't know," Hook replied over the phone as he knocked back a shot of rum at the bar. "I've been searching town for her all morning."

David informed him that Emma was relatively safe, but she was cursed and they needed Hook's help right away before ending the call.

They had a new problem on their hands. Emma had managed to crawl on top of Regina and gotten her in horizontal position. She refused to let her up or go inside the station until Regina showed her boobs.

"Gods, she's getting worse!" Snow exclaimed in an overdramatic fashion. "My poor baby, what have they done to you?!"

"Simmer down," Regina called out at Snow while enduring Emma's undulations against her thigh. "Go easy there, Emma you're going to get a pressure sore if you keep humping my leg like that."

"Feels good," Emma stopped panting long enough to squeak out. "Boobs now."


	5. Chapter 5

Regina briefly pulled down her ruined blouse and bra to pop her breasts out for a moment much to Emma's delight. "Okay, now get up and go into the station."

"Stop indulging her sick perversion," David pulled open the tail gate and helped Emma and Regina out of the back of the truck. They both looked like they had endured an orgy inside of a tornado. An orgnado.

"I should have never involved you people in her condition," Regina replied with an equal tone of disgust. She softened her voice as she addressed Emma, coaxing her inside. "Come on, Emma this way. Can you tell me what happened this morning?"

Perhaps being back at the station there would be some clue to jog her lust addled mind and get her to remember who had cursed her. As soon as they turned the corner into the main room, Emma was pushing Regina against the desk begging her to fuck her on top of it.

"I've always wanted to take you and then you take me on that desk, right there!" Emma shouted and squirmed.

Snow was aghast, "Always? Regina, the spell is affecting her whole sense of being. We've got to end this before it takes over permanently."

Though, the thought was not as abhorrent to Regina, she also desperately wanted Emma back in control of herself so she could ask her how much of her desire was the spell talking and how much was genuine. Magic, as far as Regina knew, didn't work like this. Before Regina could ponder any more Snow blindsided Emma and pushed her into an open cell, while David swung the door shut and locked her in.

The running sexual commentary started immediately upon separation from Regina. "Let me out! I need to be with you. I need you…all of you…your glorious breasts, your lovely nipples…  
I want to drown in the sea that is your cleavage…Regina… I want to be between your silken thighs…."

"Are you people sure locking her up is a good idea?" Regina threw a hand onto her hip and cast a baleful stare in Emma's direction as the blonde rattled the bars of her Regina-less cage.

"No, do you think I want to hear Emma make up love poems to all your body parts?" Snow pressed her hands over her ears. At this rate they were never going to find out what happened. David inspected the office there was just an empty plate and a half full cup of coffee sitting there on the desk.

"Could it be something she ate?" David asked puzzled over the lack of clues.

"Spells can be ingested, yes. They can also be put on someone, but this particular enchantment is strong and I can sense dark magic. It's the same as my own," Regina said distracted by Emma. She walked over to her cell and took her hand.

The touch calmed her down considerably. Just until Emma tried to shove Regina's hand against her crotch, "Please, touch me!"

Just as Regina was complying, Hook came barreling in, smelling of rum and sounding breathless. He looked around with worry as he noticed that his beloved was imprisoned. "What is the meaning of this? Unhand her!"

Regina rolled her eyes and pulled away as Hook dashed up to the bars and tried to free Emma. He stepped in front of Regina giving her a loathsome scowl.

Emma screeched in anger, "Go away! Give me back Regina."

Hook turned around in a fury, his cheeks puffing out angrily. "What have you done to her?"

"We were hoping you could tell us?" Snow asked as David placed an arm around her in comfort.

"Yes, did she eat anything unusual or receive a trinket from an unknown source?" Regina asked as she reached out for Emma's needy little grabby hand again.

"Aye, the apple turnover from the hospital. The pastry came over with the old evidence. She started to feel unwell just after she ate it," Hook supplied the information and Regina's mouth fell open in shock.

"The sleeping curse? But that's impossible…" Regina was shocked. This was the result of her magic, but made unstable by this realm and time.

"Emma ate a sleeping curse, but shouldn't she be sleeping?" David tried to jump to the logical conclusion as he scratched his head.

"The antidote for a sleeping curse is True Love's kiss! Simple, Hook kiss her!" Snow bounced in excitement thinking she had found the solution.

Hook puffed his chest, set his jaw along with his eyebrows and strode purposefully up to the bars. He grabbed Emma's face in his hands and pulled her towards him pushing his willing lips against her reluctant ones.

"Noooo!" Emma cried, pulling away after the kiss to wipe her mouth and spit out his cooties. "Regina kisses only!"

"Well, that didn't work," Hook's ego had taken quite a hit.

"Clearly, the sleeping curse became altered in some way…its likely fermented which changed it into a very dirty and powerful lust curse," Regina extrapolated.

"I don't feel very good, I need you…Regina," Emma coughed pathetically, weakly reaching out to the brunette.

"Oh my God, it's killing her!" Hook screamed.

Regina sneered at his drama. Why did everything have to be so theatrical around here? She calmly magicked off the lock on the cell and pulled the door open, letting Emma cling her like her life depended on it. She grinned at the murderous envy adorning Hook's smug face. "There, there, Dear." Regina cooed bending her head to kiss Emma's heated forehead and rubbed her back.

"Do know what would make me feel better?" Emma hung her head and peered hopefully at Regina through a curtain of hair.

"I might wager a guess…" Regina took a breath.

"Please have sex with me! I can't get you out of my mind!" Emma begged before slipping her warm palm up Regina's battered blouse. "And boobies…" Emma added with a mischievous and appreciative hum and smack of her lips.

"Regina, there's got to be another way!" Snow chimed in while Hook stomped his boot and thrashed his arms at the thought of Emma having sex with Regina.

Regina smiled, her eyes glinting evilly, "It might work…we shouldn't discount it as an option."

"Are we seriously bargaining about you having sex with our daughter to break a rotten sleeping curse?" David swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt light headed and sick to his stomach. Snow was already dry heaving and making awful noises next to him.

"Everybody out! Leave the savior and I to save the day and break the curse yet again," Regina addressed the room sweeping her arms in the air majestically.

Snow and Charming just nodded in a dazed and horrified way, and made a break for it. Hook argued and threw a fit, but with a glare from Regina and confirmation from Emma that she really, really wanted Regina and Regina only he left exasperated. He called back saying that he'd be right outside listening.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina cracked her knuckles and cleared her throat. It was simply Emma and her alone in the Sheriff's station with open beds and many desks at their disposal.

"Whatever you want to do…." Regina took a breath and started speaking, but Emma was on her kissing the daylights out of her and trying to simultaneously rip off her clothes while dragging her down to the floor. "Um…you seem pretty certain about this…"

But Emma was cursed and therefore didn't have her own free will. Regina weighed the consequences of that line of thought, and steeled herself. There was no non-sexual alternative.

A fucked up spell warranted a fucked up fucking. Fact.

From what Regina knew about magic of this sort no enchantment could make you fall in love with another person. Lust however was a different beast altogether.

Just because Emma's attentions were focused on Regina it didn't mean anything lasting. It probably had to do with whoever created the curse, and this time Regina had been completely innocent in that respect.

Regina stood stock still while Emma stripped her down bare and worshipped her body as she stood. "I can't wait anymore, I have to have you! Get on the bed now!"

"As you wish," Regina turned and crossed to the cell while Emma slapped her booty and giggled. She pushed her down onto the small mattress, and started pulling her own clothes off with shaking hands. She was vibrating with want. Regina made herself comfortable and patiently watched and waited for Emma to do what she wanted.

Thought she was feeling pretty eager for this herself. Being constantly touched, kissed and teased by an extremely attractive woman was torture enough. If Emma felt betrayed or violated after this curse rectifying experience, Regina was prepared to suffer the consequences. She told herself she was doing this for Emma's own good.

When Emma spread her naked body over Regina and pressed into her melding together so their hips breasts and stomachs touch, they both relaxed. It felt delightful, comfortable yet exciting. The heat they generated could have powered the town during a blackout. It was intense and Regina was beginning to lose her train of heroic thought as Emma hadn't been shy about wanting to fuck her.

She wasn't going to suddenly be shy now. "Mmm…your boobs are so boobs."

"Yes, certainly," Regina wanted to laugh at how idiotic this lust curse had rendered poor Emma. It was funny up until Emma nuzzled the underside of one breast with her lips before fully teasing and sucking on her nipple, while she groped and pinched the other. Then she switched off, and every moment and teasing touch sent liquid heat pooling to Regina's already very over-warm and drenched pous-pous (as Emma referred to it.)

Regina's breath hitched in anticipation as Emma made her way down Regina's body like she was sampling off an all you can eat buffet. With headstrong enthusiasm she parted Regina's thighs and acted like she had just struck gold. "Oh my God, I'm gonna make you feel so good! I can't wait, this is awesome. Look at you!"

"Go on then," Regina wiggled her hips and forced her head up a few inches to see what the hold-up was. She hadn't been very participatory in the 'love making' thus far.

"Regina, I am in so in love with you!" Emma started kissing her hips and thighs between the continued declarations of love.

Regina licked her lips as each the sensation of each hot kiss turned her on more and more. There was still something that didn't sit right about this lust thing. Why did Emma seem to be convinced she was in love with her? There was no curse in existence in any realm that could make another human being fall in love.

Unless….

Regina didn't have time to conclude her half-imagined thought because Emma finally got to the good part. She never looked so happy as she did while she was playing with Regina, just smushing things together and gently parting other things. Regina could have gone without hearing Emma shout, "Show me the money!"

It seemed a bit over the top for finger bang, so Regina placed a firm hand on the back of the blonde's head and directed her mouth to good use so she wouldn't have to worry about shouts of love or outdated catchphrases being uttered.

Emma was really skilled at pleasuring her and hitting her pous-pous in all the most tender and responsive areas just so. Adding her tongue in there was awesome and a bit sloppy as it seemed she didn't want to stop talking or was incapable, but at least Regina was feeling the vibration and movement of her mouth against her slick, swollen folds instead of hearing it.

It was feeling so good…too good…Regina was feeling guilty…too guilty. A voice inside her head was telling her she was being selfish. Even though Emma wanted to pleasure her, this was no way to break a curse. All signs pointed to Emma being the one to have an orgasm if the sleeping curse had rancidly morphed into a traditional lust curse anyway.

She shouldn't be letting Emma pump three fingers into her in a maddeningly slow yet supremely fulfilling way while suckling/tonguing the left side of her clit which felt so damn good in conjunction it had to be sinful. With great pains, Regina pushed Emma away.

"Let me," she said simply, turning over to her knees and pushing a confused looking Emma down by her shoulders.

"You're going to fuck me now? But I wasn't finished with you…" Emma looked so lost and saddened.

"No, Emma…just…" Regina tried to figure out the best way to go about this. Hopefully, if Emma had an orgasm she'd come back to her senses and the first few minutes would be incredibly awkward, but they would come back from this. The only problem was that Regina was a notorious selfish bitch, and if this was her only chance to have Emma sexually she wanted an orgasm too. She had an idea. "We're going to fuck each other."

Emma licked Regina's essence off of her lips and sighed happily in agreement. She let Regina pull her down next to her on the narrow bed, and cast a leg over Emma's, as she pulled her hand between them.

They leaned into each other, their bodies both beginning to sweat as they keenly rubbed and stroked through each other's folds, boldly exploring. "Don't stop, right there," Regina cried breathlessly, as Emma rubbed her relentlessly. It was difficult to keep her own fingers roving in a fast, succinct circular pattern over Emma's clit as they were both flying higher and higher.

The goal was simultaneous orgasm and with the way Emma was flailing and screaming, "yeah, yeah, fuck yeah," like a broken record and so freaking loud. The verbal encouragements spurred them both on, and soon Regina was plunging her fingers inside Emma forcefully while Emma thrust herself into the heel Regina's hand.

"That's the stuff!" Emma cried out as her body went rigid and spasmed around Regina's fingers. Despite the less than stellar vocal accompaniment, the feeling of Emma's body going into orgasm set Regina off and she thrust into Emma's fingers once more before her own body found release. Finally.

Emma kept dutifully rubbing her until Regina pulled her hand away, and watched as she sucked her wet fingers into her mouth. A few moments of silence passed as both their bodies cooled and their senses came back to them….Regina braced herself for Emma's confusion and fury as the curse broke.

Emma turned and looked her in the eyes; a stunned silence fell over them. Regina tensed and tried to rise from the bed. Emma grabbed her arm to still her.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked, readying herself to be punched or smacked for her lewd acts with a cursed woman.

"I..I…" Emma's mind was flooding with reality, her memories and her actions. She threw the back of her hand over her eyes and turned onto her side burrowing into Regina's armpit. "I tried to fuck you in front of my parents!"

"Yes…but…you were cursed…and now?" Regina spoke to the yellow mop of hair sprouting from under her arm.

"Now…I feel…a little less horny…"

"Only a little?" Regina's eyebrows shot up in surprise. If orgasm broke the curse the cursed one usually felt abject horror and shame for their actions while under the curse. That was the best part. Usually. Though Emma seemed to only feel a mild sense of familial shame at best.

"Sorry, if I…uh…ruined your blouse…" Emma was still stringing her words together rather strangely.

"That's what you're apologizing for?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"Well, I'm not sorry for wanting to touch you, cause cursed or no, what I said is true."

"What? No…" Regina pulled Emma up by the hair to look her in the eye.

"Yes…I want to fuck you on that desk out there and I always have," she said playfully.

"And?" Regina inquired, her eyes filling with unshed tears with the gravity of the expectation.

"I love you, Regina," Emma whispered the phrase, her mouth felt like a desert.

Regina released a breath and let the tears fall over the apples of her cheeks and slide hot and wet down her neck. She smiled brightly despite it all, and replied in turn. "I love you too, Emma."


End file.
